How 'Bout Them Emo Kids?
by CaliforniaDreamer
Summary: Literati Fluff, one shot. "It scares her; she has never felt like this, this physical? No, that's not the word. It's deeper than that. Something much more akin to love. And that in itself was a very frightening thing."


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't own Something Corporate. Go figure.

An: Yeah, random fluff. Probably won't continue it, unless I get really inspired. The song is I Want to Save You by (of course) Something Corporate. Big hugs go to the .ORG Lits, for encouraging (threatening, haha) me to write.  
  
How 'bout them Emo kids?

Somehow, she found out about his hatred for emo music. She doesn't remember how, and neither does he. All that matters is that she knew, and promptly bombarded Lane for torture materials. What she got was a Something Corporate cd. Not bad, but Jess would hate it.

So of course, she lures him up the stairs of the diner with a kiss, mentioning a cd she wants to show him. She pops the cd in his stereo, suppressing a giggle. The opening cords began to play. Wait for it, wait for it...

"What the hell is this?"

Rory smirks, beginning to sing along. Off key, very off key. Smiling, she begins to dance around him.

Jess just glares.

"Get that crap out of my cd player."

Rory ignores him, continuing to sing off key.

"_And she wants to be a model. And she wants to hear she's beautiful..."_ She spins towards Jess, hair flying loosely everywhere. Suddenly, he reaches out, grabbing her elbow. He pulls he closer, hands gently resting on the back of her arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, so softly that she's not sure she heard him correctly. He's staring at her intently, and, trembling, she holds his gaze. She thinks she might fall, if it weren't for his hands, gentle, supporting, holding her up. Funny, all this time, and she thought _she_ held _him_ up.

"You weren't suppose to say that," she manages to choke out.

"Sorry."

"A-apology accepted," she shakes, moving closer to him. She's not sure if he's pulling her, or if her feet are moving of her own accord. Her lips are a mere half-inch away from his now, yet she dares not to move. It's not like its forbidden territory, no, this is one she has crossed many a time. But there's something now, something thrilling, hanging in the thin veil of air between them. It makes her heart race, her lips chap, and her skin tingle at the touch of warm skin beneath them.

He doesn't move either, and they are stuck. A pause in a dance that neither wants to continue, wanting to stay frozen in this moment.

In the back of her mind, she realizes the song is over, had been over. She is broken out of the spell. She lets her hands drop from his arms, but dares not to move away from him.

"We should...I need to...my mom," he just nods. "I...I have to go." Flustered, she feels blood rushing to her face. Again he nods. He makes no attempt to make this easy on her, he just stands still. At this point, she's not sure if she can't move, or if she doesn't want to.

Suddenly, he breaks the silence. (Surprisingly, seeing as he normally initiates it. Of course, he was full of surprises today.)

"Not a bad song. Those Emo kids, they kinda know what they're talking about." He says it slowly, evenly, his voice unwavering from its usual tone. For a split second, she thinks she may hate him for being able to be so calm, yet able to break her into pieces.

She forgets about regaining her composure, maybe she doesn't need it with him. Instead, she just speaks, without thinking, for the first time in her life.

"You saved me," she says, again placing herself in the role given by the song. It is his turn to be surprised, but he's more used to wearing a mask than she is, and is able to hide his emotion quickly.

"From what?" He whispers softly. It's a gentle question, coaxing an answer out of her.

"From...from repetition. Naivety. Safety," her voice wavers on the last word.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That I took away any semblance of normal for you."

"No, you're not," again, he's taken slightly aback by her words. He shoots her a questioning glance. "You aren't sorry for...for saving me. You wanted to take me away from it. I wouldn't be here now, with you, if you didn't want to. And...I'm not sorry."

Jess pulls his hand up to brush back a stray piece of hair framing her face. Quietly, he whispers, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"You saved me too." She stares at him harder, probing, trying to get into his mind. This was the most sincere she had ever heard him. She rather likes it.

Slowly, she grabs his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. She feels warm, safe within his touch. Yet at the same time, it's dangerous. Risky.

She is done with safety. There is something about the way her heart pounds, her skin prickles at his touch, his glance, and the thought of him. It scares her; she has never felt like this, this physical? No, that's not the word. It's deeper than that. Something much more akin to (dare she say it? No, not yet.) love. And that in itself was a very frightening thing.

Hesitantly, she places her lips on top of his, giving a slow, gentle kiss. He gladly reciprocates, and the kiss deepens quickly. After a moment, he pulls away.

"You had to go," he says, reminding her of her earlier excuse. It was true, Lorelai was waiting for her.

"I know."

"I don't want you to go."

"Neither do I." Naturally, neither one makes a move.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate, Miss Gilmore," he smirks. She grins, resting her forehead on his. His face becomes serious again. "You scare me, you know that?" She doesn't need to ask what he means.

"You scare me too."

"You know, they say the best way to conquer your fears is to face them."

"Sounds like it's worth a try," She smiles at him, and kisses him again. "Any better?"

"A bit. I may need to face my fears a bit more, before I can be completely cured." He wraps his arm around her back, running his other hand through her hair.

"Jess, I really do need to go," she says. He makes no attempt to move, so she pulls away on her own. She begins to turn around, but stops. There's one thing she still needs to say.

"I think I may be falling in love with you," she says it quietly, surely. She turns away, walking out of the room before he can process what she's said.

Jess stands still, looking at the spot formally occupied by Rory.

"I know I'm falling in love with you," he says, to nobody in particular. Maybe someday, just maybe, he'll be able to say it to her face.

He thinks she knows it anyways.


End file.
